1. Field of the Invention
The Field of the Invention generally relates to cleaning solutions applicable for use with vinyl composition floor coverings, such as tile and sheet goods, and, more specifically, relates to a cleaner for use with high gloss, no-wax coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been developed in the resilient flooring industry high performance, high gloss coatings which are designed to give the consumer a resilient flooring product which does not require the conventional wax treatments heretofore commonly associated with resilient flooring products of a vinyl composition. Generally speaking, all that has been required for ordinary maintenance is an occasional cleaning to remove dirt to maintain the high gloss. However, with these new high performance, high gloss coatings, it has been found that when conventional cleaners are utilized, unless particular attention is given to properly rinsing the floor after cleaning, ordinary cleaners can leave a dulling film on floors that can actually trap dirt and make the floor look dull, dirty, and worn out after a relatively short time. An object of this invention is to provide a novel cleaner which leaves no dulling film and which maintains the high gloss without rinsing.